vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CodenameSailorEarth
Can I make a point? I acknowledge certain comments on ED made me cautious of dealing with such matters around you, they don't trust you on there as it is. I don't say I side with ED, but I sort of had a feeling we hadn't seen the last of the issues around you. And you've creeped back into the spotlight again. However, please note that you once used my words in a video to atack the wikia... And create a anti-Vocaloid wikia video... And once made a fool of yourself by quoting a case from the Blaclisting files where a user got caught red handed in that same video... Then ED went and did the ssame thing for the wrong reasons. I'm aware that getting involved with this might be like stepping into a deep puddle; you don't know how much mud your going to get on your boots or how wet your gonna get. So you've made things arkward throughout this to deal with. Plus you STILL have a ED page up which makes it impossible to deal with you safely without getting anything used against you to make you look stupid. Its not I can't get involved this time around, its just that I don't want to unless I have to. With new Vocaloids on the way I'm a little distracted. I'm focused on making everyone wake up and acknowledge there are mroe then about 6 Vocaloids and that certain Vocaloids are not what everyone has thought of them. That and waiting for new information on Vocaloids.One-Winged Hawk 09:13, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I'm sure the other editors are also aware of this and some have the same issues with the whole case. Anyone of us can be used for something against you. If you can keep this off the wikia, its best to as you don't know what will come of it. One-Winged Hawk 09:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello, While it is appreciative that your intention is to stand up to internet bullying, you also spread misinformation and lies to the very people you say you want to help. So, unless you got information from another source, it certainly wasn't wise to use false information to further your activity. Your entries have caused all types of confusion and upsets to people who are already paranoid about MMD and Vocaloid software. You also continue to publicly bash Japanese modelers who you claim create hate blogs and order their fans to harass people, or modelers who create policies for their models. The people you mention have not harassed or wrote hate blogs, you've simply misinterpreted their attempts at English as harassment. This was explained to you before by me, yet you disregarded it and I have no idea why. The irony here, you've listed certain modelers, websites and people that you tell your followers to avoid, this in itself is a form of blacklisting. It also causes people who find the work of these modelers to blatantly edit, distribute, or harshly comment to them just out of spite. Do know that I have 'no problem' with you having a verbal opinion and personal view. I do, however, have a problem with you spreading information that scares or angers people. I was quite disappointed to discover how far you took this as you seem to be well spoken and focused. After the last incident everyone here was under the impression that you were going to cooperate and not fall back into believing your own rumors and would instead tell others about policies and still keep your views against bullies in the mix. That was wishful thinking on my part I suppose. Example When we informed you how the Japanese language is very blunt "to-the-point" and that Japanese react differently when it comes to 'fair use' and copyright. You stated to your followers that it was racist to believe and not a part Japanese culture. When it is indeed Japanese culture, it is not a racist statement, it is a notable mention by observation. We were not trying to tell you the Japanese are different humans beings, what we were trying to tell you is the differences in cultures, especially ones that carry to the internet. You told followers they can be arrested for doing certain things with copyrighted property. I have no idea where you got that information, so the only thing I can assume is that you made it up to (once again) scare others. You also did not source your information when it came to stating the reasons HiguchiM could no longer work on MMD, you act as if Windows 100% is a magazine specifically for MMD, when it is not. You say modelers have no rights to their work if it is not their character and if they put it online for download. Then you tell followers they would be blacklisted by Vocaloid or MikuMikuDance Wiki for playing with MMD models when that is not how it works. It just went too far, and once again I am saddened and disappointed at how underhanded your purpose in anti-bullying seems to going. Damesukekun and O Herman are quite strict, in particular O Herman who runs the UTAU wiki and therefore has to maintain it in a legal manner, he has no choice about that. For Damesukekun, being a native Japanese and one of the few links between Japanese and non-Japanese speaking users, he can be very stubborn when trying to inform people of rules and assure Japanese modelers that they can trust their works to the Western community. When it comes to the list it's to inform editors of who not to link to and not receive downloads from. If someones activity is public, then clearly their intention is to be noticed. The list has no power over anyone. Anyway, the only thing I can do for now is gather up the admins and hope they calm themselves down enough in order to handle how any of the lists should be dealt with. If the lists are going against Wikia Terms of Use, then I will look into that. -- Bunai82 (talk) 09:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah... you guys need to see this. It will explain what I said before. This is on the Wikia Terms of Service page. (As in THE Wikia, not the Vocaloid Wikia.) You agree not to use the Service to: *'Harass members of the Service; ''(I read Damesuke's posts on various talk pages.)' *Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site; (Well you didn't do that.) *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, '''defamatory', infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity; (Some English dictionaries define a blacklist as defamatory. Damesuke's insults about me on her talk page don't help matters.) *Impersonate another entity or person; (Nope, you're clear.) *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; (Nope, you're ok.) *Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; (I saw you guys posted the REAL names of people on the Blacklist. With NO way to guarantee their REAL ages, you might want to re-think this.) *Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company; (No clue what that means, but I'm sure you're ok.) *Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. (Nobody does that.) So that's why I posted the video. I was trying to warn you guys, so you DON'T lose your accounts. Where I'm from, a video like what I posted is called "tough love". Alright, peace out! CodenameSailorEarth 06:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay now you've got me annoyed. #Dame is not bullying you, Dame is trying to sort this mess out and you've now pushed the limits of what Dame can take. The fact your accusing Dame of harressment is a jke as Dame has tried in the past to help you. You've now thrown that help out of the window and called Dame a bullying for all the good they did. #If our wikia did that it would be shut down overnight. #Blaclists themselves do NOT infringe on the wikias lists, many wikias have them and we are using ours within reason. We cannot control what people see or make of them, thats not the issue here. You are getting attention for your actions here right now, not because your on a blaclist and if you had behaved you'd not be in this position. #Erm... Yeah... But you did, maybe not here but elsewhere and I'm aware of it too to boot. #Yes, w don't tolerate spam as its against the rules and I'm strict on spam. #Erm... Ricardo is the name we only know him by and the common name he uses, everything he does uses his name. We can't help it if he uses it as a real name as a user name, furthermore, his UTAU was based on his real name. And as far as we know that might not be his real name. Who are we to say? And he never said he was under 18. That said, we don't host any other information beyond that so we're "safe" in that terms. Whe a user chooses to list their username, they already gave away the information freely. This is what ED said also in regards to uploading your details. Ricardo is of a age where he is old enough to decide legally. Beyond that, we haven't listed anyone's names, so the only person we did is "safe". We've not broken any rules. ^_- #Hacking, virus downloads... You know, illegal methods of information gathering. Thats what the rule is trying to say. #Nobody as far as I know. :-/ You know, video or not the rest of the Vocaloid fandom is classifying you as a attention seeking troll and Im starting to wonder how true that is. The latest attempt to use the rules in your favor, something you've been doing all along and that which got you into this mess in the first place, it really doesn't impress me and I think I've just lost the last piece of respect I was giving out here. So thats the last person on here now that had patience with you gone. Listen, we're busy with Vocaloid 3, its not that we don't have time for you, its that your taking away time from us to deal with you. You seem to care more your on the blacklist then that you need to resolve the problems that got you in the mess and on that list in the first place. From now on kiddo, and ys you are younger then me, your on your own with resolving the problems. Come back to us when you've resolved the things you need to resolve with the fandom and we'll discuss removing you from the list. You've ignored everyone's advice, pushed mud over those trying to help you and I don't think we can do anything to help anymore. This latest attempt hasn't helped at all except make things a lot more stupid then they were. I've already told all the editors to stay out of this one because anything we say will just get used on ED, I've also told Dame that we don't have time because Vocaloid 3 is out on the 21st of this month. Look, any other time we can deal with this, but a major release is something that draws our attention. Right now I'm sitting around either waiting for information or cleaning up what we have and setting up places for new information. And for crying out loud, you think I didn't check out the blacklist when it first went up? Its fine from the answer I got back and so long as we don't use it to attack anyone directly we've okay having it. Trying to shut the Blacklist down is not the way to resolve the problem. One-Winged Hawk 08:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay time to end this Stop saying we're pointing fingers at every voicebank that sounds remotely like a Vocaloid for UTAU, you did this before and your STILL doing it. We'd be here ALL DAY if we really dd that, do you know how many sound like Vocaloids? Also, Vocaloids imported into UTAU do not sound the same, UTAU and Vocaloid do not produce the same results. Understand that it takes a LOT to find 1 UTAUified Vocaloid voicebank, unless their stupid and give the game they can go a while without being noticed. Stop talking about stuff you don't know much about, you make yourself look stupid and you just spread misconceptions about how w work, you are not winning many friends around the wikia this time around! One-Winged Hawk 14:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Blanking Pages Erm... Even though this is your talk page, your not allowed to remove warnings or blank entire pages. I've had to enforce the wikia rules and put a temporay block. Its just when it involves serious issues, you can't blank the discussion until the issue is long dead and no longer important. Its the same guidelines wikipedia has. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 08:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) 1. I had no idea that was a rule. Is this on Wikia itself? I'd like more information, please. o_o; Please copy/paste the Wikia rule on blanking. I'm not finding anything. 2. Um... (not trying to troll) how did you know I did that? And does it matter? The issue should probably stay on the Blacklist talk page. This is MY page. Which reminds me, I should apologize for posting on other peoples' pages, it is very rude to do that, and I will apologize for that. That goes double to Damesuke. I know I posted on their page, and I apologize. 3. How do you put a block up on Wikia? I would like to protect myself. CodenameSailorEarth 09:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) #I'm in mid-moving and will be gone for a few days, but we use wikipedia's guidelines as a base for our own. #Well, normally we don't crib about any blanking on talk pages, but when issues such as those that have been recently with you are still relevent, they have to stay until a time their not needed. The issues your creating still exist. Its therefore only vandalism when you remove REALLY important recent stuff like warnings as its regarded as a defiant ignoring of rules. #the block is only temp, I set it to a week, it runs out then. It doesn't affect talk pages as it gives a user a right to explain, say "sorry" and clear up misunderstandings. Its only in extreme cases user talk pages get blocked. In my 7 years of wiki-editing I've only seen that done once to a anti-4Kids protestor on the One Piece wikia. Though quite honestly... I think the ban is best staying in place for now, ED is watching. I just checked and one of their members noticed me blocking you... You need the break I think from us. They are watching us like hawks. I will admit though, it should really be shorter then a week since its a first time offence, ask Bunai to sort it out my mess there if you want. I have a habbit of "rush blocking" to control trolls, flamers and spammers and normally... I'd ban them for 9999 years and let someone else figure out what was suppose to be the right amount, the rush block is to give a chance to clean up messes. The more times you repeat the offence though, the longer the amount. Persistant offenders get a permablock. Thats how it works. We don't have that many blocked as it happens. One-Winged Hawk 11:14, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I can understand. Thanks for clearing that up. CodenameSailorEarth 04:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Quit spreading blatant lies about Windows100% copyright, Yu Higuchi and "Japanese racists" first. Quit misleading girls first. Take down all the hate videos first. Do not mix up the points. I have to say, it is you that lead many girls to copyright trouble by craftily fabricated lies in the first place. You should tell those girls this, this and this. You should educate those girls with us. Tell me if I'm wrong. Damesukekun 14:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Did you notice that the videos have been unlisted now for two days? Nobody can see them, at least that's what YouTube emailed me. :Off topic, Damesuke, how did you get started with your partnership with Crypton, AHS and Yamaha? Do you work for them? (If so, that's pretty cool.) Have you reported other videos to them before? A friend of mine claims that he's written/emailed Crypton many times, but Crypton has never written back to him or talked to him. :Now this is NOT me being rude, it's an honest question. Do you guys do random Google or YouTube searches for "offenders" every day, or is this something you find out from other fans? I told someone VERY mean today that you guys don't make it a habit to "troll" the internet 100% of the time (this dude was REALLY mean) looking for people, but I was curious. CodenameSailorEarth 04:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC)